


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Suju Unit [4]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Federal Agents, Alternate Universe - Medical, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternative Universe - FBI, Blood and Injury, Caretaking, Cute Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Medic Sungmin, Mentions of Violence, Mentions of drugs, Nonbinary Sungmin, Other, Polyamory, Work In Progress, Yesung-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: "Are you currently dying?""Well I'm dying to see you if that counts."
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Sungmin
Series: Suju Unit [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000716
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**8:29 PM**

The second that Sungmin sees Ryeowook's contact info appear on their phone,they know that they're in for a long night.

Sure enough,the first thing that greets Sungmin when they pick up the phone is nervous laughter and a awkward "Uh,hey hyung" from the younger.

Sungmin sighs and rubs their forehead."What is it this time Ryeowook-ah?"They ask,already knowing that whatever it is,they're not gonna be getting a lot of sleep tonight.


End file.
